Invincible Iron Man (Earth-8801879)
Invincible Iron Man, or Iron Man, is a film by Joss Whedon. Plot On an alien race, a mad titan alien known as Thanos invades the planet of Makluans in search of the Infinity Stones. Though however, one of the planet's inhabitants, the Mandarin, explains the Stones are not there. However, he himself is in search for his race's missing Rings, which also gives someone unlimited power. Realizing they are both on power quests, Thanos grants the Mandarin partnership in search of the items. However, while they search across the galaxy, they find it nowhere until they find the last choice: the planet Earth, to which the Mandarin arrives while Thanos awaits him to return. Mandarin, being a dragon like all other Makluans, disguises himself as a human, before discovering weapons designer Tony Stark. He kidnaps Stark, bringing him to Thanos' ship, where they order Stark to build weapons for them, discovering he has the biggest human intellect. He uses his resources but rather than building weapons, he builds a miniature Reactor power source and a suit of armor, using it to escape the ship and earns the name "iron man" from the villains. Days later, Stark uses the nickname as a super hero using his super-suit. His father was researching the Makluan Rings, which was what Mandarin was looking for. He discovers that the rings are down in Japan and flies in his armor to get there before the villains do. However, the Mandarin was still on Earth in the guise of a human spying on Tony. Meanwhile, Tony is interviewed by Christine Everhart and they end up sleeping at Tony's hotel. Christine is kicked out of the house by Tony's assistant Pepper Potts the next day as Tony then reveals his secret identity to Potts which shocks her especially his encounter with Thanos and the Makluan Rings. He had also discovered the Infinity Stones and the Gauntlet are down on Earth, and must do something to stop his new enemies. He also opens up a new lab with a large version of the Arc Reactor. After Iron Man stops other crimes, he becomes popular in Japan as the USA, and soon Thanos orders the Mandarin to strike now as Iron Man found the Makluan Rings, then the Mandarin knocks him out and puts all ten rings on his fingers. Iron Man knocks him back which leads to a battle between the two. He also attempts to secure the Infinity Stones from Mandarin during the battle, with the cops attacking Mandarin. They however don't give up as Iron Man blasts, with his and the cops' shots knocking him out. Iron Man confiscates the rings and the Stones, but Mandarin escapes the police's grasp, finally transforming back from his human disguise into his true Makluan form. The Mandarin attempts to put on the Makluan Rings but realizes that since he is a dragon his legs are too big for the rings, giving Stark enough time to pin him down. The Mandarin however swallows the rings which genetically mutates and powers up his body, making him even more powerful than his dragon form. Stark realizes that his Iron Man armor is not enough power to defeat the all-powerful Mandarin. But it gives him an idea to corner him on a building. There, the Mandarin is beating Iron Man until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives in planes to attack the alien dragon but he knocks them down. Iron Man then however has Mandarin distracted by him viewing the jets falling from the sky on the very end of the building's roof, and as he returns to battling Iron Man, he has already went straight to the Mandarin, firing his Arc Reactor's Unibeam blast, knocking the dragon down. Iron Man is haled a hero as he realizes he needs to get back taking secure care of the Gauntlet but S.H.I.E.L.D. approaches Stark, having tracked him and the Mandarin all the time knowing Tony is Iron Man and they tell him to rather go back home as at his hotel in Japan, where the Gauntlet is stored, will be secured by them. He leaves with Pepper and the workers at his Arc Station. Thanos has viewed the battle outside Earth and realizes S.H.I.E.L.D. is guarding the Gauntlet after his partner's defeat. He sends one of his men. In a post-credits, while a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent is guarding the Gauntlet alone, he is grabbed and attacked by Thanos' soldier before he steals the Gauntlet and the Infinity Stones. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Ken Watanabe as Mandarin *Josh Brolin as Thanos Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Iron Man Category:Iron Man Films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-8801879)/Appearances Category:Earth-8801879